


引火上身

by UchihaMomoko



Category: narusasu - Fandom
Genre: N/A - Freeform, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko
Summary: ABO， 黑化，强迫梗





	引火上身

**Author's Note:**

> ABO， 黑化，强迫梗

漩涡鸣人浑身僵硬地看着这个跨坐在自己身上的黑发男人。  
空气中弥漫着淡淡的仿佛被雪水浸泡过的松香糖冷冽甜软的香气。黑发男人身上仅披着一件半褪到手肘间的宽松衬衣，毫无遮掩地分开两条修长的腿跨坐在鸣人身上。白皙的皮肤染上一层薄红，微扭着腰用自己柔软的臀瓣隔着布料一下一下磨蹭着鸣人，一面用含着情欲双眼看着鸣人。  
“鸣人…我好像到发情期了…我们做吧。”  
“佐助…？”  
鸣人无比惊讶地看着身上这人，甚至没有意识到出口的声音沙哑的吓人。  
佐助伸手按在鸣人肩膀，制止了那人想要起身的动作，随即低下头就吻了上去。  
鸣人还未反应过来，便感觉到一阵携着Omega特有香甜气息温软之物滑进自己口中。  
然而鸣人还未及细细品尝那人的滋味是香多一些还是甜一些，手已经下意识将人推开。鸣人莫名心虚甚至不敢再多看一眼因他突然推开的动作而摔进柔软床铺的Omega就匆匆起身。  
“我帮你拿抑制剂…”  
佐助缓缓坐起身，看着那个对他避之不及，甚至连一丝alpha信息素都吝于释放出来的男人在抽屉里胡乱四处翻找着，脸上闪过一瞬莫辨的神色，随即恍若无事般轻佻笑道，“别找了，那些东西早就被我扔掉了。明明我都说要做了，你居然还要我吃抑制剂。”  
佐助赤脚踏在冰凉的地板上，一步一步逼近鸣人背后。丝丝寒意从足心传来，佐助仍旧轻笑着贴着鸣人的耳边，道,“你该不会是不行吧？”  
耳边呼出的热气仿佛顺着毛孔渗进去了一般，连血液都要沸腾起来。  
鸣人握紧了双拳仿佛极力压抑着什么一样，侧身一避迅速拉开两人距离，身体向房间门口移去，一边刻意忽略掉佐助挑衅的问题，答非所问，“你待在家不要动，我出去买抑制剂，很快就回来。”  
佐助勾一勾嘴角，抖落身上唯一一件算不上遮蔽物的衬衣，再次抬脚走向那个由始至终都背对着他的男人。  
轻薄的衣物跌落在地发出窣窣响声，空气中Omega的香甜越发浓郁，即便自制力强如鸣人也有些按耐不住。更别说此时散发出如此诱人气息的那个人偏偏是…  
一双素白的手臂在鸣人扭开门锁之前环了上来，佐助因情欲上涌而有些发热的身体紧紧贴上了鸣人，手指从领口将鸣人的衣扣一颗颗挑开，带着热度的细腻手掌从衣间滑进去，企图在这个看似冷静的人身上燃起一簇火苗。常年在战斗中锻炼得十分结实的肌肉与自己因Omega体质影响偏于软滑的触感完全不同，非要说的话，甚至有点硬硬的，仿佛隔着一层薄薄的皮肤下覆盖着的是钢筋铁骨。  
即便不用刻意，Omega的声音已经带上了与平时不同的甜软，甚至含了若有似无难耐的喘息。鸣人竭力让自己不去想象此时那个人如何用包含春水的眼睛看着自己，如何用充满诱惑的声音在自己耳边低语。  
“可我只想要你…”

动了动喉结，鸣人握住佐助抚向自己下腹手腕，沙哑低沉的声音里透着挣扎。  
“就当是我拜托你。别用佐助的身体做些奇怪的事。”  
佐助咯咯一笑，“佐助的身体？我只是性格受了影响，又不是换了个人，这原本就是我的身体。何况，”佐助伸出粉嫩的舌尖在鸣人脖子上轻轻一舔，手腕上突然加大的力道让佐助几乎哼出声来，“你怎么知道原本的我…就一定没有跟你做的打算呢？”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
鸣人烦躁地出声，同时甩开了佐助那只不安分的手。  
“我一直当佐助是我最重要的朋友。”因为是朋友，所以才不该心存异样的渴望。佐助也一定是这样想的吧…  
朋友？  
佐助脸上露出一丝嘲讽。所以即便自己脱光了站在他面前，即便自己正处于需要被安慰的发情期，那个男人依旧能冷静自持到一丝信息素也不露吗？  
大约是这样光着身子太久了，即便因升腾的情欲而发热的身体，也无可避免地觉得有些发冷。  
“那随便你。”  
佐助无所谓一般松开了环在鸣人腰间的手，回到床上慢慢扯过薄薄的被单将浑身赤裸的自己包起来，无意识地缩在床的最里面。  
鸣人微松一口气，心底却仿佛涌上一股别的什么情绪，酸酸涨涨的，让人喘不过气来。拧动把手将门打开一点，独属于佐助的信息素争先恐后涌了出去，一时间浓郁的香气逐渐变淡，鸣人正欲抬脚出门，却被佐助后来的一番话牢牢钉住。  
仿佛要故意与鸣人作对一般，佐助撑着还算清明的神智，挑眉笑道。  
“我说过我不要吃抑制剂。如果你要出去的话，那就顺便帮我找个人回来，alpha也好beta也好我不介意。这点小事对于七代目大人来讲应该容易得很吧。放心，事后我会把房间清理干净。”  
背对的关系让佐助看不见鸣人手中的把手几乎要被捏出裂痕。佐助歪头想了一下，补充道，“啊，对了，顺便买点安全套回来，我可不想随便就怀上别人的…”  
“砰——”  
才打开不久的门被狠狠关上，发出一声巨响，连墙壁都似乎抖了抖。佐助几乎被吓了一跳，然而反应过来后又不甚在意。  
“不出去了？”  
鸣人今天第一次转过身来面对佐助，眼里红光浮动。黑发男人半倚在床头，脸上有着明显的红潮，却依旧倔强地，仿若无事一般神色淡然。  
“你知不知道自己在说什么？”  
佐助只是看着他，“你想再听一遍的话我不介意再说多一次。”  
鸣人沉默了片刻，道，“我不会找任何人来。佐助也一定不会让别人碰他。”  
“哈哈哈…”佐助一只手盖住半边脸，不可抑制地大笑起来。  
“漩涡鸣人，你是不是太自以为是了？你凭什么替我决定我想不想或者能不能跟谁上床？”佐助嗤笑一声，“凭你是我的朋友？那我告诉你，我想做，如果你不愿帮我找人，就请你退回到你的朋友线，什么也不要管，我自己去找！”  
说罢一把掀了被子，撑着当下有些浮软的身体便要起身下床。鸣人眸光一暗，就强硬地将人按了回去。  
“你就一定要激怒我？”  
佐助毫不避让，直直望进那双此刻深沉得像要将人淹没的蓝色双瞳里。  
“激怒你？明明你自己不要，却不许我给别人？”此刻Omega的面上越发红透，清冷漆黑的双眸也逐渐覆上一层迷蒙的水雾，看起来居然带了几分委屈之感。佐助深吸了一口气，将脸转向一边，语气却渐渐低了下去。“被人标记，替人孕育后代，Omega不就是这样的吗？是谁又有什么关系？反正都不会是你…”说到最后时，声音已经小到几乎听不见。  
怎么能让佐助被别人标记，孕育别人的孩子？！哪怕只是稍微一想到这种可能性，鸣人都觉得浑身的血液像要烧起来一样。他绝不允许有想要标记佐助的人存在。连觊觎都不能。  
可是如果有天佐助真的有了想要被标记的人呢？不！他不准！如果真有这样一个人，他一定会杀了他，然后将佐助囚禁起来。佐助只能是…  
“你真这么想做的话，”  
居然丝毫没有讶异于自己内心过于黑暗的想法，压抑许久的信息素像炸弹一样轰然炸开，小小的房间几乎立刻就被浓得化不开的类似日光晒过的绿叶气息给填满。然而平时只觉得温暖舒适的信息素此刻却霸道无比，仿佛带了灼热的温度，叫人承受不住。  
佐助仿佛一下子被卸了所有力道，原本就有些发软的身体此刻更是提不起一点力气。Omega极易收到alpha的影响，从来鸣人在他面前也十分克制，不会释放过多让他觉得不适的信息素。而此刻佐助却觉得自己像只只生存在黑暗里的小动物，突然被抓住放到没有任何遮掩的日光之下，手脚都被锁住，逃跑或是挣扎都是徒劳，只强硬地将他的胆怯和恐惧照得无所遁形。  
佐助仿佛溺水之人急促地喘息着，浓郁的信息素仿佛贴着皮肤渗了进来，融进骨血里，然后化作身下那个密地里潺潺不绝的蜜液。  
佐助惊慌地看着鸣人仿佛雷霆万钧前平静又暗涌耸动的蓝色双眸含着近乎残忍的占有欲，慢慢分开他的双腿，毫不避忌地看着那片早已湿润无比的销魂地，缓缓出声。  
“那就如你所愿。”

事实证明，一个强大的alpha如果想要在情事上为难一个发情中的Omega，那么这个Omega怕是到最后连哭都哭不出来。  
佐助早在先前的亲吻与爱抚中去了一次。被alpha恶意撩拨得越发饥渴的身体敏感得几乎不能碰，白皙的身体上早已布深红浅粉的印记，然而鸣人仍旧不满足，略显粗暴地吮咬着Omega早已微微红肿的柔嫩乳尖。夹杂着痛意的快感让原本就不清醒的脑袋的越发深陷情欲之中，喉间溢出细微带呜咽的呻吟，双手有些受不住般胡乱地推拒着，却起不了半点作用，反而惹得鸣人发不高兴，抬高佐助的臀部更加用力撞了进去，凶悍地挺动起来。  
“啊…”  
佐助的眼中几乎立刻就被逼出一层泪。  
太烫了…太涨了…  
内里早已湿润不像话，湿热的软肉紧紧吸附住肆意进出的凶器，仿佛嫌被侵犯得不够似的，越深入便越绞紧，直到死死抵住最敏感的地方，才稍稍罢休。  
佐助被撞得有些神智散乱，小口微张，一下一下凌乱地喘息着，然而冲撞的节奏太快，呼吸渐渐有些跟不上。  
“鸣…唔…慢、慢点…”  
纤细的腰被牢牢摁住，硬生生承受每一下过于用力的入侵，内里仿佛完全被顶开，一直深入，一直深入，直到深到了难以想象的地方。佐助努力想将自己有些承受不住的信息传达出去，然而话才出口就被撞散，自己都不太听得清自己说了什么。  
不知是原本性爱这件事就如此销魂蚀骨，还是因为是身下这个人的缘故，鸣人只觉得身下是从未有过的淋漓尽致的爽快感，一寸一寸沿着经络，沿着血液，慢慢占领全身，叫人抛却理智，只想完全将自己印刻在身下这个人的身体里。  
这个人是他的。  
这双含着泪水透着些许失神的眼神是他的，双颊上的如雾红晕是他的，唇边溢出的婉转呻吟是他的，他的情绪他的欲望他的一吸一呼都只属于他。  
“嗯啊——”  
粗大的性器顶端似是顶到某个隐蔽的入口，如遭电击的感觉逼得佐助不由自主挺起了腰失声尖叫出来。  
内里突然的绞紧让鸣人头皮一麻，眸色转暗。  
“不…唔…”  
佐助下意识的扭腰想让鸣人不断突入的凶器远离那个几乎要让他哭出来的地方，然而却被鸣人更快一步堵住了他的唇，堵住所有他可能说出来的拒绝的话语。  
更加敏感脆弱的生殖腔口被越发凶悍的顶弄着，快感像是洪水猛兽将人吞没得连影子都没有，被大大分开的双腿不住地颤抖着，佐助食指用力掐进鸣人的后背，仿佛这样就能将过于汹涌的快感分散出去一些。耳边是两人交错着的急促又粗重的喘息，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角留下。  
“鸣——”  
完全进去了。  
脱口而出的尖叫被硬生生卡在了喉咙口。那里的感觉更加细腻鲜明，佐助几乎能清晰地感受到鸣人是如何蛮横地顶弄开细小的生殖腔口，如何用他巨大的顶端研磨着内里娇嫩的腔壁，如何一次次冲撞到最里面，逼得内里吐露出一股又一股淫糜的汁液。内里任何一点点细微的搅弄都像被放大了无数倍，强烈地几乎要人晕厥过去。  
几乎要被吻到呼吸不过来的佐助此时终于被大发慈悲地放过，只是还未顾得上平复下呼吸，就被结合之处的感觉逼得哭出声来。  
“不要…别再顶了…好可怕…求…求你…”  
不行了…太深了…太强烈了…太…  
佐助无助的声音让鸣人心头一软，然而一想起方才佐助毫无所谓的模样便狠了心将这份疼惜下了下去。  
动作到底还是放得轻柔了些，鸣人捏住佐助的下颚逼迫他看向自己。  
“不许求饶。”  
佐助慌乱地睁着哭得眼角发红的双眼无措地看着鸣人。他既受不了内里被如此折腾的强烈快感，又被命令不许求饶，一时间竟然不知道该怎么办才好。  
鸣人沉下腰又是重重一撞，似是警告，直逼得身下人再次呜咽出声。  
“在你打消让别人标记你想法之前，我都不会停下来。”  
佐助闻言拼命摇头，全然忘了自己之前是如何拿这个说事逼得alpha动了真怒来折腾自己，此刻恨不得一次性将前面说的话撇个干净好让alpha放过自己。  
“没有别人…只有你啊…鸣人…唔…只有你…”  
即便不知道此时情迷意乱的Omega口中说出来的话有几分不清醒，有几分迎合，但是真的听到那个人说出来时候心脏还是毫不意外幸福得快要停跳一般。  
鸣人嘴角蕴了几分温柔，将佐助的脑袋微微往侧边压一些，让自己能够他看到后颈处的腺体。  
“佐助，让我标记你。”  
佐助微微睁大了眼，一抹浅淡的粉色顺着颈项慢慢爬上耳垂。  
佐助几乎要把头埋进鸣人颈侧，这才微不可闻地答了一句。  
“好…”

 

至于佐助第二天忍术解开后醒来的第一件事就是拖着酸软无力的身体一本正经跟鸣人解释对于自己用这种激怒他的方式引诱他标记自己虽然不是自己本意但是他必须承担起责任所以他会找小樱寻求消除标记的方法并且以后尽量少在鸣人面前出现他们还是纯粹的朋友关系结果气得鸣人更加变本加厉将人好好折腾了一番好几天没下得来床的这些事就都是后话了。


End file.
